


The Foundling

by Silverweave



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, References to Canon, Season/Series 02, Wordcount: 500-1.000, no sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverweave/pseuds/Silverweave
Summary: Somehow, they turned out to be the reoccurring kind.





	

In the rare instances when Logan and Veronica stop for breath, and lie next to each other laughing in tangle of linen and limbs, he wonders how they managed to not only find their way back to this, but to find something even more, something closer.

He'd spent so much of the last two years disliking himself, that the idea that anybody else could like him that way ever again was just a bridge too far, to use an slightly inappropriate metaphor. That it should be Veronica? Yeah, right, and Sheriff Lamb's IQ might be double digits.

But then the trials had started. Aaron's first, and after the prosecution had unexpectedly pulled out the files detailing Logan's clumsiness and Aaron even more unexpectedly admitted that not all of it was down to Logan being a bit of a klutz, the jury was all but ready to acquit Logan before he took the stand himself.

Hannah's testimony that she had been with her dad the night of Felix's murder, had sealed the final nail in the prosecutor's coffin and Logan was a free man, but their relationship was pretty much euthanized as a result. He wished he'd felt sadder by the parting, if only because he was beginning to wonder if he couldn’t feel sadness, what chance had he ever of feeling contented?

With no one to be responsible for or too, Logan went to the beach and sat on his surfboard instead of riding the swell home, thinking about his mother and where she might be, always picturing her someplace warm, with a smile on her face and a drink in her hand, although unlike in life the two no longer had to be intimately connected. He became the unofficial hermit of Neptune and it suited him just fine, until one day, he found himself waving reflexively as he saw Veronica walking Backup down the beach and felt a warmth in his heart he'd long forgotten when just as reflexively she waved back.

So when Veronica invited herself and Wallace to Logan's new apartment to watch videos three days later, he couldn't think of a single reason not to open the door. And when Wallace left for what was so obviously a booty call with Jackie, he couldn't think of a single reason not to invite her to crash the night on his spanking new leather sofa either.

Veronica hadn't needed much persuasion, in fact all Logan had to do was put her shoes on the top shelf of his bookcase, "out of the reach of tiny blonde ones." Veronica's half-cocked smile and gentle nudge to his widely-discussed imperfect ribs told him he was both a living down and up to her expectations gave him a glimmer of optimism. And his first genuine feeling of happiness in months.

No strings. Just friendship. And, eventually, something else.

"We could talk about it, you know," she said one night after a Woody Allen marathon. "Lilly, your dad. Even Hannah."

"Yeah, we could." He'd replied, his own puzzled tone mirroring hers, "But knowing we could… don't you think that's enough?"

And so it was for her.

Logan had talked in the end, to Keith of all people, long after Keith had given his official approval to his daughter's new relationship and for reasons he can't remember now. He'd cried, but he can't remember the reasons for that either. Having found peace in Veronica and in Keith the father he'd didn't even know he'd been looking for, it just doesn't seem to matter anymore.

The loss, the finding, or anything else.

Nothing else matters Logan decides finally, as Veronica rolls over and slides on to his chest for round two, but that they're here now, and they'll be here tomorrow and for all the tomorrows after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ, 24th October 2007.


End file.
